


tight spaces

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Hook-Up, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Playful Sex, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Kudos: 1





	tight spaces

They’re panting loudly, breaths heavy and meshing as their mouths slot messily over each other’s. Their teeth clash a bit in the midst, but neither one seems to care or acknowledge the pain as they continued to ravenously kiss each other’s wanton mouths with a frenzied vigor. 

She’s whimpering softly into his mouth, he swallows each of the breathy sounds she emanates, following behind it with his own guttural groans.   
  
Her hands sink into his hair, her fingers roughly tug and pull at the raven tufts seeking as an anchor while she writhed in a salacious grind against him. His scalp burns as her fingernails scrape against his scalp, he absentmindedly disregards the pain as he reaches up and grabs ahold of her ass cheeks, giving them each a rough squeeze.

“Diego,” She murmurs, breath hot and hitched as she spreads her legs open desperately to feel his pelvis chafing against hers. He shifts beneath her and rolls his hips up into hers, the delicious friction elicits a filthy moan from both of them. 

“Fuck,” A slew of vulgar profanities falls from Diego’s lips, translating his insatiable libido that was accruing minutely. She’s sitting and wiggling her hips against his pulsating erection, teasing her hips in a gyrating manner, grinding against him dryly. 

His hands are shaking, mind’s muddled and hazy, lips plumped and kiss-swollen, but all he could focus on was the whimpering sounds of her pleads as she called out his name.   
  
“If you don’t hurry up and fuck me already,” She says, through clenched teeth as her patience has exceed way beyond its reach.

They’d been going at this for nearly ten minutes; she wanted–– _needed_ him already. Her body was achingly thrumming in excitement. 

Diego chuckles lowly at her gusto and brashness, sinking his teeth into her bottom lip and tugging at the plush skin. He drags his tongue along it, soothing it to perfection. 

“And here I was thinking that you liked foreplay.” He pecks a kiss against her neck, sucking and nibbling at the exposed skin. He pampers open mouthed kisses along her clavicle, puckering his lips around any inch of skin in his reach.

“I do, but-”

“But?” Diego teases, moving his mouth in a descending motion as the palm of his hand sneakily slides underneath her shirt. His hands are callused and rough against her skin, but it still sends a shiver of goosebumps across her arms and makes a shudder roll down her spine. 

“ _But_ I have to be back from break in twenty minutes and you’re teasing me!” She huffs in an impatient timbre, grabbing at his hair to pull his mouth away from her neck.   
  
He’s smirking, impishly, his tongue swivels across the swollen skin of his bottom lip. He raises an eyebrow at her still smirking.  
  
He looks _so_ deliciously irresistible. And the way he’s looking at her right now was doing nothing but enticing her insatiable desire for him. 

“Looks like someone missed me.” He joked, acknowledging her fervor.

But he would be lying if he said that he didn’t obtain the same avidity as her; that he hasn’t missed feeling her around him, or being nestled deeply inside of her while he listens to her whispering his name as he ascends her to her orgasm. 

Eudora rolls her eyes, “Don’t flatter yourself-” She says, beginning to accost him for his roguish cockiness, but the berating words of rebuttal dies off of her lips and it falling into a litany of whimpering moans when he shoved his hand inside of her pants.   
  
Her smothering heat and wetness immediately drenches his fingers. He feels her legs tremble atop of him as her throat clicked and barred. 

He leans forward, pecking a kiss against her neck again. “You were saying?” He taunts and she’s too engrossed and ravished in the feeling of his fingers curling inside of her that she doesn’t even bother to respond. 

Her breathing softens, her eyes flutter, toes curl, stomach clenches in recoil as he prodded another finger inside. He’s teasing, curling, pinching, moving in a haste rhythm as he fingers her. 

“Eighteen minutes.” She forewarned him again, moving her hips and rolling them against his fingers as she chased her orgasm. 

Diego hums and hooks his finger deeper inside of her causing her to yell out in pleasure. “That’s more than enough time to make you cum.” 

He’s continuing with the movement of his forefinger and index finger, teasing her clit. The other hand was fondling her swollen nipples, pinching at the pert nubs. 

“Diego!” She calls out again in a cry, her head falling back in pleasure as she feels her arousal creeping up on her. 

“That’s it, Dora. Just like that.” He murmurs in encouragement as he feels her clenching around his fingers. She croons at the softness of his appraisal, she hastens the movement of her hips as she fucks herself roughly against his fingers.   
  
His cock’s fully erect and straining against his underwear. He could feel the rivulets of precum sticking against his thighs as he watched her come undone. 

“Cum for me, baby,” His raspy voice purrs seductively in her ear sending her completely on the precipice. Her body spams and trembles uncontrollably as she cums, the sticky liquid oozes out of her all at once drenching Diego’s arousal seeped fingers and spilling a little on his jeans.   
  
She’s hunched over and breathing heavy, trying to haul herself down from her high. 

“Sixteen minutes, right?” He grunts, shoving and wriggling his pants down his thighs. He lifts Eudora up by her waist so that he’s able to pull them down until they’re pooling around his ankles. His bulge is fully taut and erect against the fabric of his boxer briefs. 

Eudora’s tugging at her own pants in a frenzied haste, cursing lowly in frustration at the tight material that was sticking against her thighs. With a little maneuvering, they worked in tandem to discard the barrier piece of clothing that covered her legs. 

She’s sitting down on top of his thighs again, only clad in her red lace thong. There’s a giant wet spot on the front from where her arousal was seeping through.   
  
He tugs her underwear aside, revealing her slick lips. He drags his forefinger along her wetness causing her to shiver again. He brings his arousal-slick finger up to her lips, allowing her to taste the sweetness of herself.   
  
She moans at the taste. 

He shoves his own underwear down along with hers, grabbing ahold of her hips. Eudora grips a handle on the seat’s headrest as she steadies her balance. 

Diego’s cock springs free, leaking messily with a flushed tip. Eudora lifts her hips as he palms himself in his hands, giving his cock a few haste tugs. 

She aligns herself with the head of his cock, biting on her bottom lip as she glanced down and ever so slowly eased herself down onto. 

They moan, loudly, both shuddering at the delicious contact. The pain is prominent as he stretches her insides, the bulbulous tip teases her slit as he continued to prod. 

He deepens himself until he’s against her hilt and she’s completely bottoming him out. Her forehead drops to his shoulder as she breathes heavily in his ear. 

“Fourteen minutes.”   
  
He gives her a few seconds to adjust before he begins with a fluid upward thrust, his hips roll down easily up into hers, his cock postoning inside of her at a steady pace. 

It feels _so_ damn good and Eudora’s expressing this with each of her loud moans that fills in the air. 

Eudora reciprocates each of his hip thrusts, grinding herself down onto him as he fucks gently into her.

He pushes her hair out of her face as he pulls her in for a deep kiss. It’s messy, mostly a mesh of lips on lips.   
  
Her cunt quivers around his cock, her walks entrap him, pulling him back in for more as he delved into her wanton warmth. Eudora hastens her movements, transitioning from a fluid thrust to avidly bouncing. His balls smack loudly against her butt as he fucked relentlessly into her.

Her legs burn in pain of the position that she’s currently in, but that pain just like everything else has demised from her mind. Everything but the way Diego’s grinding into her.

Diego presses a thumb against her clit, rubbing teasing circles against her slick swollen lips.   
  
Eudora’s head falls back in pleasure, her mouth hangs open as he ascends her to her orgasmic release.   
  
He grunts, resting a hand on her waist as he guided the movement of her hips, assisting her as she circled her hips.

It’s almost too good for words the way he makes her body feel. The tip of his dick’s hitting her sweet spot every time, lingering there for a moment, driving her completely insane.

Sweats beaded along her forehead and her legs are trembling as he’s relentlessly pounding and positioning inside of her, hitting her hit with each upstroke that he gives. 

She’s cuming almost a few minutes later. Her body goes slack as it spills out of her; her breathing heavy and heaving in sporadic chasms. 

Diego continued to fuck her through her orgasm, miking her completely dry. She’s boneless when he finally cums too; the thickness of it spills messily on the car seats.   
  
Her foreheads resting against his shoulder while he rubbed soothing circles against her backside. 

“How long do you have?” 

She pushes herself off of him to reach down in her pants to retrieve her cellphone. She pulls it out to check the time. 

“5 minutes.” She answers with a sigh.   
  
He smirks, rubbing his hands as he guided it up her thighs. “Bet I can make you cum again before you go.” 

And she mimics his smirk as she spreads her legs open, displaying her slickness.   
  


\- 

She steps outside of the car, fixing her clothing and running her fingers through her hair. She’s walking back to the precinct when she sees Beaman suddenly approaching, carrying two cups of coffee.   
  


“How was your break?   
  


She shrugged, opening the door as they stepped inside of the building. “It was okay, how about yours?”


End file.
